Ghost Girl
by Muggle Girl In A Muggle World
Summary: Mariam never lived a normal life. That seemed to be impossible. But when to strangers who call themselves Annabeth and Percy come and take her to a camp, her life takes a turn. The question is: for better or for worse?


**Hey, there. This is just some random fanficiton that takes place after HoO. It doesn't fit it with the plot, and some things are just plain weird, but WHATEVER. I've been writing this in a notebook for a while, so I'll just be writing down what I have in there onto here. I know Percabeth was supposed to go to collage in New Rome, and I don't even know if Mr. D is still at camp, and all of that stuff. Sorry if it sucks, but ALLONS-Y!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC and the plot. The rest belongs to that troll Uncle Rick.**

"No!" Yelled Mariam. She clenched her eyes shut and violently swung her bronze tube around, as to fend of whatever might have been there. "Go away!"

"Woahwoahwoah!" Yelled Percy right back. He leaped back just in time to avoid getting hit by her pipe and put his hands up, in a "we surrender" sign. "We're not gonna hurt you- we're here to help!"

Mariam opened her eyes and stopped swinging. In front of her stood two harmless looking teenagers. One was a boy. He had black hair and sea-green eyes. One was a girl with long blonde hair, which made her wince. There had been blondes, blonde cheerleaders that had tried to kill her.

"Hey," said Percy, approaching her and crouching down. "What's your name?"

"Mariam," she sniffed, tucking her pipe into her makeshift-belt-thingie she had made.

"Nice to meet you, Mariam. Well. You did try to kill me, but nice meeting you anyway. I'm Percy, and-" he turned around and pointed, "That's Annabeth." Annabeth managed a smile and a small wave. Mariam tried to return the smile, but she was so exhausted the corner of her mouth just flitted a little. Percy continued talking.

"We're gonna have to ask you a couple of questions. And if we decide it's you, then we're gonna take you to a place where you'll be safe. That's a nice word, isn't it? Safe. Anyway, can we ask some questions?"

Mariam nodded and attacked a growing amount of tears with the back of her hand. These strangers seemed strong, like they'd been through a lot, and to cry in front of them would make her seem like a wuss. But she was so overwhelmed, she was soon in a full out bawl.

"Hey, hey, don't worry," murmured Annabeth, sliding onto the floor next to her. "It's okay, everything's fine."

Mariam cried her eyes dry, letting loose all the emotions that had pooled up inside her over the last month. Anger, fear, sadness, loneliness, and now just a spark of hope. She could be safe, she could, just possibly, be a normal person for once. When she was done, she looked up to Percy, wiped her eyes, and said, "Proceed." He nodded and pulled out a pen and a notebook.

**Questionnaire **

**Assigned by: **Mr. D

**Filled out by: **Annie Bell and Peter Johnson

**Question 1: Name?** Mariam Leston

**Question 2: Age? **7 years old

**Question 3: Raised with mom or dad?** Mom

**Question 4: Why are where they are?** Ran away from home

**Question 5: Mortal parent? **In hospital, mental illness

**Question 6: What do they (the demigod) look like?** Short hair, goes to chin, choppy like Piper's. Color of Nico's. Tall for age, eyes change color, again, like Piper.

**Question 7: Best godly parent guess?** Would think Aphrodite, but not possible, raised with mom.

Once they were done, Percy held out both his hands and helped Mariam and Annabeth up and reached into his backpack. He fished around for a second, then apparently found what he was looking for and pulled it out of the bag. It was a spray bottle, the kind that they used to spray people at her elementary school. Why did he need one of those? It wasn't even too hot.

"Dramacha?" Annabeth said, tossing Percy a large golden coin. Mariam's eyes locked on it. Where... where had she seen that before? It was so familiar, yet so distant. She forced herself to tear her eyes away from it and concentrate on what Annabeth and Percy were doing.

"O Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," said Percy, squeezing the trigger-like thing on the spray bottle, creating a mist. He then quickly threw in the large golden coin- Annabeth had called it a dramacha- and watched. Mariam gasped. The coin had disappeared where the water and the sun hit, making a rainbow. _A coin- a fat golden coin just disappeared in a spray bottle rainbow,_ thought Mariam, trying to wrap her head around that. Fine then. She had seen some monsters that a few months before, she wouldn't be able to dream of. What was so weird about a disappearing coin?

"Show me Dionysus at Camp Half-Blood," Percy said into the mist. Mariam didn't even have time to gasp again when the mist turned into a screen. In that screen was a man in a leopard print t-shirt, taking a large swing from a can of Diet Coke and muttering something about wine. He didn't even notice the screen until Percy said, "Mr. D!"

At first he looked startled, and he almost dropped his Diet Coke. When he saw Annabeth and Percy, he had one moment of relaxation until he put on a scowl, which looked natural on him. His eyes went from wide to narrowed in about .8 seconds.

"Peter Johnson. Annie Belle." He says, taking another drink from his Coke.

"Percy Jackson..." said Percy, obviously annoyed.

"Annabeth," muttered Annabeth, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." Said the man, eyeing Mariam. "Is that her?"

"Yep," replied Percy. "Her name is Mariam. I have honestly no idea who her godly parent might be, but she was raised with her mom."

"And?" Said the Mr. D man. "What happened to her?"

"Mental illness. Mariam ran away."

"Hmm." Another Coke swing. "Annie Belle? A guess?"

"No, Mr. D. I would immediately cut out Apollo. She doesn't have the..." She trailed off, looking for the right word.

"Ego?" Suggested Percy with a shrug.

"Exactly. She could be... I don't know, maybe a minor god," finished Annabeth.

"Well, you aren't dead, that's good enough. I'll send Nick Vi Dangelo to get you," said Mr. D, waving his hand through the mist. Just as suddenly as he came, he was gone.

Annabeth turned to Mariam. "I know this is a lot to take in at once. Hold on, we'll explain everything at camp." Before Mariam had time to respond, Percy piped in, "I hope she's Posiden. I always wanted a sister."

"Really." Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"Well. Not really, but having her as a sister? Definite yes."

_Sister? _Wondered Mariam. _What the heck are they talking about? _Just as she was about to ask, out of a shadow of a tree popped a tank-sized... thing.

She screamed and immediately clapped a hand to her mouth. Her eyes widened as the thing got closer... closer... she fell to the ground and closed her eyes. Why weren't Annabeth and Percy doing something? This was way bigger than anything she had fought before.

Someone was shaking her shoulder. She opened her eyes to find Percy saying, "Mariam! It's harmless! Look!"

She looked at the direction of the thing to see Annabeth petting it's nose. "Hi, girl! Hi!" She was saying. "Yes, I missed you too. Have you been a good girl? Been nice to Nico?"

Percy laughed. "Ya see, Mariam, that's a hellhound. Usually they're not nice, but Mrs. O' Leary here is different. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"A... a hellhound?"

"C'mon. We'll explain everything later. I know, it's confusing. It'll get easier." He helped her up. "My friend Nico is there. He'll help you get on. We're gonna use a form of transportation called shadow travel. Let's go."

They both walked over to the hellhound. She gave him a lick that knocked him over. He laughed and got up. A hand reached out of the dogs (if you could call it that) and pulled him up. Then Percy helped Annabeth up. Then Annabeth helped Mariam-

Actually, that didn't happen. She kept waiting for someone to reach down and help her up. She certainty couldn't get up on her own. If there were hand or footholds, yeah. But it was just shaggy fur. There were mummers from above. But no hands.

A minutes passed, which doesn't seem like a lot, but in reality, really is. She shuffled her feet and looked up. All she could see was dark fur. She was about to call down that she couldn't get up, but then Percy's arms reached down. "C'mon, up you go, use your feet. Nice." Soon, she was sitting next to a pale boy with dark bags under his eyes. He was wearing black pants, a black hoodie with a black shirt creeping out from under it, black shoes, was that... black socks? He seemed to _really_ like the color black. He looked so sad, though.

But as Mariam took the seat next to him, he gave a weak smile. The muscles in his face seemed to be yelling, "We are smiling! This is not a drill. We are smiling, I repeat, WE. ARE. SMILING. Positions!" His eyes, though, were a different story. They were a bit wrinkled at the corners, even though he couldn't have been over 17. They weren't laugh lines, though. They were lines that said that he had spent to much time cringing. She then realized that she was starting at him and stopped.

"We're going to be shadow travelling. Hang on, it might be hard," he said, his voice hoarse and raspy. Mariam nodded and grabbed a bunch of Mrs. O' Leary's fur. She didn't even notice or care. She started moving, rocking everyone forward a bit. She was running at a large oak tree. She... she wasn't stopping.

Mariam's stomach lurched. She wanted to scream again, but Annabeth, Percy, and the one called Nico looked fine. So she just closed her eyes and tensed up for what was coming.

But it didn't come.

Suddenly they were surrounded by yells. Not yells of terror, but yells of pure joy and happiness. It had been a long time since Mariam had heard anything happy. She immediately felt like she wasn't meant to be here. No idea why, the thought just popped into her mind.

Though she could hear a lot of noise, all she could see were trees. Percy jumped off Mrs. O' Leary and offered Annabeth a hand. She grabbed it and jumped off. They both turned to Mariam, holding out their hands. She took them and jumped off. Her feet stung.

"Coming?" Asked Percy, looking up at Nico.

"Nah," he replied. "You go on. I'll see you later."

"Manly fist bump?" Percy said, a sly grin appearing on his face. Nico rolled his eyes, but reached down and formed his his hand into a fist. Percy pounded his own fist against it a little to enthusiastically.

"Come back safely, Nico," Annabeth interjected, the worry obvious in her stormy gray eyes.

"I'll be fine," he said, waving his hands in a dissmissing motion. "But... tell me when she get's claimed, okay?" Mariam realized with a start that he was talking about her. He continued, "I don't know... there's something special about her. Iris message me, okay?"

"No problem, Nico." Annabeth said. "Be safe."

He nodded and gave Mrs. O' Leary a gentle tug. She bounded off towards a tree. Just before she hit it, they both disappeared.

"What?" Asked Mariam, confused. "What... how did she do that?"

"Shadow travel," Annabeth explained. "All children of Hades can do it. If you're riding on a hellhound, however, it's different. See, their terrian is the Underworld, which is Hades' domain. So-"

"You're boring her, Wise Girl," Percy interjected, giving her a light elbow in the ribs. "But Camp is that way." He pointed to the right.

"Whaaat?" Mocked Annabeth. "How could _possibly_ know that?"

"Water powers, Wise Girl. I can sense the lake."

"I was drifting more towards the noise, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth muttered.

"Yeah well, fine."

Percy and Annabeth continued chatting the whole way. Mariam tried to make sense of it, but she couldn't.

"I'm telling you, if she wasn't raised with her mom, I would thing Aphrodite."

"Watch it, Seaweed Brain. _I'm_ your girlfriend."

"Relax. She's seven. Besides, you're a daughter of Athena! Be proud. You're _smart_."

"I know I am."

"You're also very modest."

They passed a tree with a dragon guarding it, which seemed strange, but Annabeth and Percy just told it "Hi!" and it left them alone. Suddenly, light flooded them, and Mariam didn't even make an effort to block it. She didn't want to miss what she was seeing. Volleyball players laughed, slamming the ball with their hands. Some kids roamed around in full armor. Some were in pajamas. No one questioned them.

Then, Mariam saw a man with weird looking pants. She looked closer, and realized that they weren't pants. They were goat legs.

Her eyes rolled back into her head, her knees buckled, and she crumpled to the ground.


End file.
